


The Hook Up

by thewatch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: It's a college party and Paul has managed to get cosy with the cutest guy there.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's about sexy times. Some explicit content included. Unbeted.

Paul was in a haze, or some kind of dream, the small still functioning part of his brain had decided. The heat of Hugh’s body, inexplicably pressed against him from chest to knees, his smell filling the air, their lips moving against each other. 

He hadn’t had that many drinks beforehand, but was certainly feeling weak at the knees as Hugh’s arms firmly wrapped around him, pressing them close together. The convenient wall behind him was doing its part to keep him upright, Hugh’s strong shoulders were perfect to hold onto as his slim fingers ran gently through his hair and caressed his neck.

Paul hadn’t generally enjoyed kissing much before. Too much slobbering and too many tongues being shoved in his mouth, as if that was all there was to it. So far though, to his growing blissful delight, there had been no tongue invasions and no dribbling. Just lips moving against each other, interspersed with nibbles and gasps for breath.

His hands were running over Hugh, feeling his body so strong under his hands, Hugh’s soft moans into his mouth all managing to drown out everything else about their surroundings. Shifting against each other suddenly bringing new parts into contact, sending a jolt of heat through both of them, breaking the kiss as they gasped for breath, faces flushed and lips red.

Looking into Hugh’s eyes, dark and heavy as they took him in, Paul couldn’t help the sudden flutter of nerves and desire. “Paul, do you wanna go upstairs? We don’t have to if you don’t want, we can carry on just making out too.” The smile on Hugh’s face at the last bit, the slightly bashful look as he glanced down and back up into Paul’s eyes sent an unexpected rush of feeling through Paul’s chest, something sweet and thrilling.

“I’d like to go upstairs with you.” Not taking his eyes away from Hugh, seeing the delight spread over his face, even as Paul felt his own flush even more. Leaning in again for another kiss, a deep lingering thing, before eventually pulling apart enough to move. Two hands tangling together before Hugh turned and they quickly made their way towards the stairs, weaving through groups of people before reaching the hall. 

Gripping each other’s hands and making their way quickly upstairs and to the door of Hugh’s room. They were inside with the door shut and locked firmly behind them seemingly in a heartbeat, then Paul brought his hands up to Hugh’s face, leaning into another kiss as Hugh reached for his shirt and slipped his hands underneath, making Paul gasp as he slid over his skin.

Kissing along Hugh’s neck between moans, as firm but gentle hands ran over his back and sides, caressing his skin, Paul couldn’t help but shiver at the contact, tingling pleasure at being touched making him tremble as he held on to Hugh. A whispered “I’ve got you.” Breathed softly next to his ear.

Pulling the shirt off him, Hugh’s gaze ran appreciatively over the pale skin before him, not taking his hands off Paul for longer than necessary. Pulling Hugh’s shirt off in turn, Paul couldn’t help but gape a little at this new sight. Hugh’s muscles not exactly a surprise, but certainly more than Paul had dared to fully imagine.

Bringing their arms around each other again as they settled in close, Paul slowly running his hands over the newly exposed skin as he stared at Hugh.

Looking back with equal intensity, taking him in and running warm hands over Paul’s chest and stomach, in slow even strokes. There was a softness in Hugh’s eyes, as well as arousal as he looked back at him, his smile wide and happy as Paul caressed his face before pulling him in to kiss again.

They shuffled over to the bed, not really looking where they were going until they fell on to it, snorts and giggles of laughter escaping them as they shuffled over into the middle of the covers. Hugh reached for Paul’s trouser button, asking the silent question as he trailed his fingers over the sensitive skin of Paul’s abdomen. 

Shivering at the sensation and nodding, Paul lifted his hips to help as Hugh rapidly undid everything and pulled it all down his legs. Shoes and socks falling to the floor as well. Hugh was kneeling by Paul’s feet now, looking up at all his pale, flushed and aroused body, seeming to drink him in. Leaning forward after a moment, reaching for Hugh’s buttons with a muttered “No fair.” As he returned the favour. Much as Hugh had drunk him in before, Paul found himself staring then as he slowly looked up Hugh’s body, beautiful skin over strong muscles, his desire clear and unmistakable.

Crawling back up the bed, Hugh pressed himself against Paul, returning that heat and smell and mouth back where he wanted them. Their hands were everywhere, taking in as much skin as they could reach. Hugh pressed himself against Paul, seeming to delight in feeling his softness against him, while Paul felt as much of the soft skin over those hard as steel muscles as he could reach.

Eventually settling, after some playful grappling and rolling of positions, Hugh ended up pressed snug between Paul’s legs. Paul lifted his thighs to wrap lazily around his waist, getting that perfect angle as their cocks rubbed together. Finding some lube stashed in the bedside draw, Hugh ran a slick hand over them both, the slide over each other after that dragging guttural moans from both of them.

Once that sweet spot was found, they both began moving together, pulling each other’s hips into alignment to reach that peak. Chasing the sparking rush of orgasm as it built in them both, Paul tipping over the edge first, the sight of Hugh above him, groaning at the feel of his body as he pressed hard against him, mouth kissing and sucking over his skin finally overwhelming everything.

A few more thrusts against him, Paul’s legs falling open as Hugh pressed between them and then finally, the hot spill of him spreading onto Paul’s skin. Slumping down, half draped over him as Hugh gasped for air, heart still racing. Drawing Paul’s face close towards him and kissing through his smile.

The rest of the night, before they both finally fell asleep was full of heat and moans. Soft gasping voices as they made sure they were feeling good. Crying out as they clutched each other over the edge and brought each other to it again, before collapsing, breathless and sweaty and exhausted. Hugh blearily reaching out to drag the blankets over them before sinking into sleep.

Coming slowly awake, Paul’s first thoughts were being thirsty and the bed not smelling like his. Not a bad smell by any means, but certainly not his own sheets. A familiar mild headache from the drinks he’d had was throbbing dully, but the warm body pressed against his was rapidly taking priority over all previous thoughts. 

Slowly peaking over his shoulder, Paul made out the arm and then face of Hugh behind him. Sinking back into the pillow, trying to process everything in the somewhat clearer light of morning, Paul remembered the heated kissing, coming upstairs together and getting an eye full of the body Hugh was hiding under his shirts. 

It had been great. It was not something Paul had done often at all, finding so many people tedious and annoying as a rule, but Hugh had always peaked his interest. Then everything about last night had been a pleasure. Being able to finally enjoy kissing, feeling everything falling into place as desire had spread through him. To the way they had moved together and held each other.

Even now, the skin on skin contact of Hugh against him was sending a happy thrill through his body. A tingling sensation of happiness he wasn’t used to, deciding to enjoy it for as long as possible as he let himself doze, waiting for Hugh to wake up. A little while later Hugh stirs slightly, stretching his legs out a little before feeling him settle against his back again, his breath lightly ghosting over the back of his neck. 

Paul feels uncertain on whether he should move, not really wanting to leave the toasty warmth of the bed, despite the growing feeling of stickiness from not washing last night after their activities. A light squeeze of Hugh’s arm still draped round his chest is followed by a low, gruff sounding “Morning.” 

The feel of Hugh not letting go or moving away sets a smile going that he can’t contain and doesn’t want to. Pressing back slightly into Hugh and bringing a hand to rest on the one holding him feels like a pretty excellent start to whatever time in the morning it is. Tilting his head back a little to reply “Hey.”

“You sleep well?” His innocent question somewhat derailed by his snuggling into Paul’s back, making Paul arch a little in delight. “MmmHmmm.” Paul managed to respond, sighing softly as he felt Hugh’s lips press against his shoulder.

Something harder was now pressing against his backside too, making him grin. Reaching down with a free arm to stroke along Hugh’s thigh, hidden under the covers, sliding up his leg to grip the firm muscles and feel them flex under his fingers as a groan escaped behind him. Starting a gentle rocking against each other, pulling each other close it was a languorous sensation. Still enveloped in the warmth of the bedcovers as Hugh reached around to grip Paul in his hand.

It was slow at first, both of them simply enjoying the pleasure, indulging in the excuse to run their hands over each other’s bodies and press close. The feel of Hugh’s grip around his hard shaft soon overtook the morning sleepiness that had been lingering, the flush and pleasure rising and body tightening. He couldn’t contain the moans pulled out of him, Hugh’s hand stroking him firmly as he spilled onto the sheets, trembling and gasping. When he came back to himself after a moment, Hugh’s still hard cock was against his back, Hugh rubbing slightly against him. Turning over to face him he leaned in for a slightly sloppy kiss than the ones from the night before, reaching down to wrap fingers around Hugh’s length in turn. Hugh hooking his thigh over Paul’s leg and rutting into his hand, pulling him close.

Paul took in as much of Hugh’s face as he could as he came, seeing him tense then slowly release, gasping a little as he settled into a warm contented glow, a soft look in his eyes as he looked at Paul, both of them properly facing each other for the first time that morning. 

“That was a nice way to wake up.” Hugh whispered as he leaned forward for a softer kiss, smiling at Paul.

“Certainly better than my usual alarm.” Answering between each short kiss.

“So…” Hugh began, watching Paul, trying to judge his reaction. “I don’t know if you have to be anywhere today, but if you have time, we could shower change the sheets and grab some breakfast. I can make a mean omelette if you’re interested?”

A ripple of surprise ran through Paul. It was unexpected, a little part of him had been bracing for the _"see you later I have things to do"_ moment, when he would have to make his exit. Instead, there was breakfast on offer. A small smile crept across his face, reaching out to touch Hugh’s cheek gently.

“I like omelettes.”

In short order, there was a hot shower, some clean borrowed clothes and eggs, toast and coffee. A quick change of the sheets and they settled close together, eating in Hugh’s room. It was the beginning of the best weekend of term for both of them. Paul didn’t go back to his room until Sunday night, as he had to get his things together for class the next day, but he had a new phone number and some clothes to return later to get him through the first half of that week.

He hadn’t spoken to Hugh a great deal before that weekend and part of him couldn’t help but wonder if what seemed to be this great, funny, smart, sexy guy would really continue to be interested in him. But they kept seeing each other, making each other omelettes and lending each other clothes until they had a small collection of each other’s things in their rooms. 

The sex was great and fun, even when it didn’t quite go to plan and a few unfortunate experiments left them embarrassed, but laughing. And there was always a lot of smiling and laughing, in and out of bed, for many years.


End file.
